Brothel
Overview The '''Brothel '''typically becomes available during harsh conditions such as snowy weather or crime waves. It consists, from left to right, a two-story bombed-out building with a basement, a bombed out area resembling a walkway with an upper and lower level, and the Brothel building itself. Two grated doors are on the map; one in the basement of the bombed out abandoned building, the other is accessible from outside the Brothel building on an upper floor. Players opting for a stealthy infiltration will want to use this upper-floor entrance. Another exit from the level is located to the right of the map, through a back door on the ground floor. Pyotr the Trader Pyotr, a thug-trader, is located past the ground-level entrance in the lobby. He is one of two traders in the game (the other being Mateo) that sells broken weapons. Pyotr typically offers the Broken Pistol and Broken Shotgun; he also sells a large amounts of Tobacco and some Weapon Parts. Killing him is not considered an atrocity; because he's a thug. His trading inventory is located next to him inside a locked container. Hostile Thugs Beyond Pyotr, are 4 additional thugs inside the Brothel that will attack you if you go farther in the base or pull out a weapon. Most can be killed stealthily with back-stabs (assuming you entered stealthily via the 2nd floor), afterwards players can hide in nearby hiding spots if the commotion brings reinforcements. The thugs will drop Shotguns, Ammunition, and Military Vests. You can use the guns and ammunition you pick up to help kill the other thugs. You can keep Pyotr alive even if you killed all of the other thugs. If he was not alarmed by the other thugs, and you approach him from the front of the building, he will trade with you as if nothing has happened. With a strong character such as Roman, you can take cover at the entrance and kill the thugs using a Shotgun; however, this is not recommended. Prisoners Female sex slaves are being held captive behind a locked door in the basement, though they can be seen walking around when the player first enters the building. If you rescue them, some of your survivors will receive a morale boost. The thugs, including Pyotr, will shoot you if you try to pick the lock or force it open while in sight or if the hear you doing so. However, once the locks are picked, the thugs don't care even if they see you or the prisoners as long as you do not stay inside once seen for too long. They will tell you to leave, but otherwise do nothing as you and the prisoners run pass them to the exit. If you do kill the thugs, a bug may appear where if one does not rescue the prisoners during the same night as killing the thugs, they cannot be rescued. Tips and Tricks: Stealth Approach There is a way to save the prisoners without killing anyone. Everything you need is a Hatchet, a Saw Blade and a Lock Pick. # Use the Saw Blade to open grated door (marked 1 in the picture), break the door at 2. # Going down one flight of stairs after 2 there's a place to hide. If you are lucky enough to break 3 without being seen great. If not, that's okay too as long as you don't stay seen for too long. If you can't break 3 without being seen because someone is sleeping in the bed just below 3, then make sure you're not seen before you enter the room, and once seen upon entering the room immediately break down the door and run to 4. # If you were seen, the thugs will tell you to leave and follow you outside, but if you go to 4 they should go back inside. If unlucky they might walk all the way towards 4. If you see them do that then jump down to the left, and wait until they go back inside before going back up to 4. # If due to being unlucky and having the thugs walking around blocking your way, and you are short on time at this point, then pick up the loot outside and leave. Come back the next day and with plenty of time to continue. # Begin chopping the closet at 4 and Pyotr will go to check. # Follow the blue path down to the basement. Go fast, but not too fast as you need to give Pyotr time to get up to 4, though make sure you've entered the building and close the door at 3 before he gets to 4. Pick the lock and let the prisoners out. # If you're seen by any of the thugs along the way then immediate run downstairs and left and outside to the left, pass the door. The thugs will once again tell you to leave. Wait until they go back inside, then wait until there's no one the entrance hall or the room with the stairs down to the basement. Once it's all clear, go down and pick the locks. # Once the lock's been picked, let the prisoners out and run with them towards the exit. At this point it doesn't matter if the thugs see you or the women, they won't attack. Once outside the building, you're safe. Notes In total, there are 4 hostile thugs, Pyotr the trader, and 2 female prisoners in the base. There are also 2 locked doors, 2 grated doors, and no rubble. The Brothel is a large map and may take multiple nights to clear all hostiles. The loot containers are spread across the map, in many different rooms. It is common to run out of time while investigating the Brothel building- due to the size of the map, the number of hostiles, and the various obstacles that need to be cleared with tools. Although most of the loot on this map is labeled as 'private property', you can loot them without a morale penalty. Bugs * This map appears to be bugged in the current version; upon entering the Brothel map, the majority of sound effects will be muted (including weapon discharges, footsteps, lock picking, and crow barring). While the sound effects are muted for the player, those particular actions still create sounds which enemy characters can hear. The bug will continue after leaving the Brothel--those same sounds will continue to be muted during play regardless of which zone is entered after leaving the Brothel. The only confirmed method of resuming sound effects playing appears to be closing out of the game (and Steam, at least if on Steam) and restarting. Simply exiting to the main menu and resuming does not fix the issue. Category:Locations